harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Unidentified Beauxbatons students
The following is a list of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic students whose names are unknown. Beauxbatons boy This boy attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic during the Triwizard Tournament. Biography This wizard was born in either 1977 or 1978. He was one of the students representing Beauxbatons to potentially compete in the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. After failing to be chosen as champion, the boy remained at Hogwarts to watch his champion, Fleur Delacour. He attended the Yule Ball, during which he noticed Parvati Patil and asked her for a dance. Parvati eagerly accepted, and the two spent the rest of the night together. Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy spent large amounts of time together, meeting in Hogsmeade at least once. It was unknown what happened to the Beauxbatons boy after the Triwizard Tournament, or if he and Parvati remained in contact. Behind the scenes *The Beauxbatons boy was replaced by Igor Karkaroff's aide in , probably because, in the movie, Beauxbatons is portrayed as an all-girls' school. Appearances * Beauxbatons girl at the 442nd Quidditch World Cup |Ron Weasley|Er- what?|'Ogwarts.|The girl meets Ronald Weasley during the Death Eater assault after the Quidditch World Cup|Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire}} This girl attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in her youth, and was present at the final of the four-hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup along with other colleagues and Beauxbatons Headmistress Olympe Maxime. Biography When a gang of Death Eaters rampaged through Mr Roberts's campsite, this witch, along with her classmates, hid in the nearby forest, where she looked for Madame Maxime, whom they had lost. She then met Ronald Weasley, and she asked him if he had saw her. He did not understand what she told him, since he did not speak French, letting the girl understand he was from Hogwarts. Physical appearance This girl was described to be little, with thick and curly hair. Appearances * Crying Beauxbatons girls These two girls attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and were part of their school's delegation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1994 for the Triwizard Tournament. They entered their names in the Goblet of Fire, and when Fleur Delacour was selected as the Beauxbatons Champion, they broke down crying in disappointment. They presumably remained at Hogwarts for the remainder of the school year to watch the Tournament. ;Appearances * Beauxbatons girl (I) This girl attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was present at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. ;Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Funda Önal in . ;Appearances * Beauxbatons girl (II) This girl attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was present at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. During the Yule Ball, she shared a dance with Seamus Finnigan. She appears in the second task comforting Fleur Delacour. ;Behind the scenes *She was portrayed by Arielle Brown in . *This individual replaced Lavender Brown as the partner of Seamus Finnigan at the Yule Ball in the fourth film. ;Appearances * Beauxbatons girl (III) This girl attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was present at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. During the Yule Ball she shared a dance with Draco Malfoy. ;Behind the scenes *The girl is played by Danielle Crockford in . *This individual replaces Pansy Parkinson as Draco Malfoy's dancing partner during the Yule Ball in the film. ;Appearances * Beauxbatons girl (IV) thumb This girl attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was present at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. During the Second Task, she and Fleur Delacour became worried about the latters sister. ;Behind the scenes *This girl was portrayed by Janine Craig in . ;Appearances * Beauxbatons girl (V) This girl attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was present at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. ;Behind the scenes *This girl was portrayed by Simpson McKendry in . ;Appearances * Beauxbatons girl (VI) This girl attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and was present at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the 1994 Triwizard Tournament. During the Yule Ball, she shared a dance with Vincent Crabbe. ;Behind the scenes *The girl was portrayed by Alexandra Craig in . ;Appearances * Notes and references pl:Nieznane uczennice Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons students Category:Females Category:French individuals Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Unidentified individuals Category:Wizards